


Dad Interrupted

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Trying to go on Flash Duty while being a daddy to two loving and adoring 3 year olds is harder than you might expect.





	Dad Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be back to fic writing for the first time in over a month! (Majoring in English and being a fic writer is rough.) Many thanks to @wander765 for supporting my tornado Twins Fluff addiction! Enjoy!

Barry’s favorite thing about the end of long days at work and ever frequent occurrences of Flash duty, is coming home to the simplest of adorations from the twins. Three-year-olds don’t care that he identified the wrong chemical in a lab report and it doesn’t faze them if  he took  twenty seconds  to take down an evil meta instead of the usual fifteen. His kids still constantly love on him no matter what the events of the day are. However, the twins  don’t necessarily enjoy sharing their father with the entire  population of Central City at any given moment.

Having missed dinner on account of an armed robbery, Barry  comes home to the sight of Iris wrapping  their children  up in their favorite hooded dinosaur towels after bath time.   He barely peeks his head into the bathroom door way before Dawn’s speeding toward him.

“Daddy! I missed you!” She squeals.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart. Were you good for your mommy  while I was gone?” Barry asks, scooping the little girl up into his arms.

“Uh huh, we went to the park today, and guess what?”

“What?"

“I swinged so high on the swings, almost as high as when you help!” Dawn replies, her eyes filled with that sparkle that never fails to make her daddy’s heart swell.

Barry  beams. “Really? Do you think you could show me next time?”

Dawn nods her head excitedly and then Barry turns his smiling face towards the little boy tugging at his feet.

“And what about you, Buddy? What’d you do at the park?” Barry asks, knowing that his shy little boy, still needs prompting to engage in a lot of conversation.

“I went down the slide, and I tried to make a fwend to teeter-totter with, but I was scared.” Donovan answers, frowning a bit.

“That’s okay, Little Man, I know making friends is hard, it was for me too.”

“But you have whole bunches.”  
Barry picks up his little boy and sets him on his knee, smiling softly. “Donovan, let me tell you something very important, okay?... and _very_ special, your mama was my very first real friend, and you know what, she’s the best friend in the entire world.”

Donovan smiles, his eyes bright. “Really?”  
“Really, I promise, you’ll make a best friend someday, Slugger. And you won’t even have to try, they’ll like you for exactly who you are.

Iris smiles, quickly remembering the way things were when she and Barry were younger, she leans in to give both her husband and son Eskimo kisses. “Alright little loves, time for jammies and bed.” Iris says, and the twins’ smiles fade almost immediately.

“But Momma, I didn’t get to play with Daddy today.” Dawn pouts.

“We’ll play tomorrow, baby girl.” Barry tells her

“You pwomise?”

“Of course I do. But listen to Mommy and go put your jammies on, okay? I’ll be right in to say goodnight, I promise.”

A few moments later, Barry feels his crime alert vibration go off and he frowns. He hates leaving before the kids fall asleep. So, he goes into the twins’ bedroom, hoping that this time will be easier on the twins than the last.

“Daddy, can you snuggle with me after you tuck me in?” Dawn asks.

Barry frowns “Actually Sweetheart, I can’t. Daddy’s got to go on Flash duty, I’m sorry. But I’ll be back before you even have time to miss me, alright?”

“But Daddy, I don’t want to share you.”  
“Yeah, you’re _ours.”_ Donovan pouts.

Barry sighs. “I know, I don’t want to leave either, but I can’t let anyone get hurt, you know that.”  
“But can’t you just ask Uncle Wally to do it?” Dawn whines.

Barry tries his best not to laugh at his daughter’s solution. “It’s a two-person job, baby.”  
“Fine.”

“Guys, I really need to get going, so what do you say, can you give me my good night kisses before I go?”

“Okay.” The toddlers say, almost in unison and Barry can already see the tears falling from their little eyes.

“Guys, don’t cry, I’ll be back in five minutes. You know how fast I am.” He says.

“Babies, it’s getting late. Tell your daddy good night and you love him…oh and to stay safe.” Iris reasons with her kids.

“Night Daddy, wuv you.” Dawn, says placing a sticky kiss on her daddy’s cheek.

Donovan wipes his eyes before waving at Barry. “Wuv you Daddy.”

“I love you too, my angels. Sweet dreams.” Barry tells them, placing two kisses to each of their foreheads and an extra kiss to Iris’s cheek before speeding out of the house.

“Mommy, I don’t like it when daddy has to leave us.” Dawn cries a few moments later.

Iris frowns, heart breaking for her daughter. “I know, love. Neither do I.”

“It’s not fair, Momma! I just want Daddy to be Daddy all the time.”

“I know you do, baby. And so does he, your daddy loves you so much.”

“Are you and Daddy mad at me and Donovan for being mad?”  
“No, of course were not mad, baby girl. We just want you to know that your father has to go and do this sometimes it’s just a part of showing  us how big and brave you both are.”

“So, it’s okay to miss him?” Donovan asks his voice small and full of question.

“Of course it is, Little Man,you know what, I miss your daddy every second that he’s not with us. But, then I just think about how many people he’s helping to be at home with their families just like ours makes me feel better.”

“I guess you’re right Mommy. I’ll go to sleep so I can show daddy what a big brave boy I am.”  
Iris smiles, kissing both of her sweet babies on the forehead. “Good, sleep tight, my loves, and I’ll make sure that Daddy comes to see you as soon as he gets back.

XXX

When Barry gets back a few minutes later, he speeds into the twins’ room, a sad smile on his face.

“Did they get to sleep, okay?” He asks Iris.

She smiles. “Yeah, they just miss you, that’s all.”  
Barry sighs. “I know, I feel so bad sometimes.”

“Barry, don’t you ever feel bad, you’re the best father to them, I think you know that.”

“I just wish that I got to be around more to kiss them goodnight. You know if something ever happens to me, I don’t want him to feel like I did growing up.”

Iris cups Barry’s cheek. “Bear, they’re never going to have to live without you, I can feel it.

“I don’t want them to hate me for this, it’d break my heart.”  
“Baby, relax, they’re never mad, they think it’s so cool that you save the world. They are just toddlers who don’t want to share their daddy, that’s all it is. You’re their hero, baby.”

“Thank you, Iris, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Babe, can you give me a second alone with them?”

Iris smiles. “Of course.”

 Once Iris has left him alone with the twins, Barry counts the rises and falls of their chests, more thankful for their sleeping faces ,then he’s ever been. Even when most chaotic of crimes happens ,he gets to come home to adoring sleeping faces, and it makes all the chaos worth it.as a father he does this for them ,so they always have someone to look up to when times are hard.

“Goodnight, guys. I’m sorry I don’t always get to be here to kiss you good night, but I’ll always be here to keep you safe. I promise.” He says, kissing them on the foreheads, finally at peace for the evening


End file.
